1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for holding a squeegee blade utilized for cleaning windows and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squeegees are utilized by window cleaners and the like for cleaning windows. Work is involved in the cleaning of, for instance, high density commercial and residential buildings typically worked from a scaffold or the like. The surface of the window is moistened with, for instance, water and water residue wiped therefrom by a flexible squeegee blade thus removing the dirt and residue from the window surface.
Professionals are typically contracted and endeavor to perform the cleaning process in a rapid manner. The squeegee blades typically become worn or damaged after extended use thus requiring removal and trimming or removal and replacement. Since time is of the essence and the blade exchange process typically takes place during the busy day of the professional, it is important that the holder for such squeegee blade incorporate an arrangement for release and securement of the blade by an approach which requires minimal dexterity and physical challenge. It is also important that the holder have a large bight for receiving blades of different sizes and shapes.
Many efforts have been made to provide a satisfactory squeegee holder. Representative of some early work is a holder having a pair of opposed jaws held together by a threaded bolt having a wing nut thereon for tightening purposes. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,052 to H. B. Whitman. Such devices are not generally accepted for professional usage since manipulation of the wing nut typically causes irritation to the user's fingers and the utilization of tools, such as pliers, is generally discouraged, particularly from a location high over a sidewalk on the scaffold.
Other attempts to provide a satisfactory squeegee proposed use of a releasable clamp. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,005 to Berns. This device has not gained general commercial acceptance because the clamp is difficult to operate.
Other devices proposed for holding squeegee blades includes a squeegee formed with a forwardly projecting main jaw and a moveable jaw coextensive therewith and formed on its rear extremity with a fulcrum. The moveable jaw is joined to the main jaw by a threaded fastener including an adjustable nut on one end and a triangular shaped lever clamp on the top for drawing the jaws together about the rearwardly disposed fulcrum. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,296 to Smahlik. Devices of this type, while satisfactory for holding some squeegee blades, suffer the shortcoming that the configuration thereof provides for only a limited degree of jaw opening thus limiting the width of blade that can be held thereby. Moreover, the tightening lever is disposed on top of the upper jaw exposed for accelerated release by engagement with objects such as brushes or the like. Such lever has proven to provide relatively uneven operation forces and is generally uncomfortable to use for repeated manipulation by the window washer's fingers.
Another example of a prior squeegee cleaning device is a handle having a moveable jaw secured to a stationary jaw by means of a spring clip. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,005 to Berns. Devices of this type have not been generally accepted by professional window washers since the construction is relatively flimsy and operation of the tightening screw time consuming and generally requiring a screwdriver or other tool or manipulation thereof.
Further examples of the prior art includes squeegees having jaws moveable relative to one another and manipulated by rotary locking elements having locking buttons selectively registrable, upon rotation thereof, with detentes in a mating jaw to thereby allow for release of the jaw. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,694 to Young. Such devices, while satisfactory for holding a squeegee blade, have a limited range of motion, thus limiting the thickness of a blade that can be received between the clamping jaws and also provide only a limited amount of clamping force.
Thus there exists a need for a squeegee which is durable, easy to operate and has the capability of accepting blades of various thicknesses with an effective clamping force.